vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Hayley and Sophie
The relationship between the hybrid Hayley Marshall and the witch Sophie Deveraux. They shared an antagonistic relationship mainly because Sophie used Hayley's unborn baby and Hayley as leverage against the Mikaelson Family. Hayley disliked her as well, which influenced her to react harshly against Sophie at opportune times. Their tense alliance ended when Monique Deveraux killed Sophie. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series Season Four In The Originals, Sophie observes her sister, Jane-Anne, interacting with Hayley at the restaurant they both work at in New Orleans. Later, Jane-Anne and Sophie travel to a cemetery where Jane-Anne intends to perform a spell. Sophie is reluctant to allow her sister to do the spell, as witches have been prohibited from using magic by Marcel, but Jane-Anne reassures her and they proceed. Hayley heads towards the area while Jane-Anne and Sophie prepare to do a spell on her. While Jane-Anne does the spell, Hayley's car acts up and when seeing other people come to her she passes out with Sophie and the other witches of the Quarter circling her. Sophie keeps Hayley for several days until Klaus and Elijah arrive in New Orleans, where Sophie reveals, first to Elijah and then to Klaus, that she possesses the supernatural gift for detecting when a girl is pregnant, and that Hayley bears Klaus' child. She also reveals her plan for a witches' revolt against Marcel and the vampires that control the city. Klaus refuses to do as she says, but Sophie insists that because Jane-Anne sacrificed herself rather than reveal their plan to Marcel, Hayley and the child's fates rest with the witches. Once Elijah gets Klaus to agree, she explains that the first step is Marcel accepting Klaus into his inner circle. She then agrees to release Hayley to Elijah but promises him that, if Klaus double-crosses them, she would kill Hayley. Elijah also makes her a promise: that if anything happens to Hayley or her unborn child, Elijah will make sure the witches and Sophie pay. Throughout The Originals Series Season One In Always and Forever, Sophie brings Elijah to where she kept Hayley hidden and allows him to have a moment with Hayley. Later, Sophie reveals more details about the spell Jane-Anne had cast before Marcel killed her and that the spell had tied Sophie's life to Hayley's. Sophie demonstrates this by cutting her finger and Hayley immediately has the same wound. After Elijah finally convinces Klaus to agree to help Sophie, Sophie agrees to release Hayley to him when he gives her Jane-Anne's body in return. In Tangled Up In Blue, Hayley walks around the pool alone. There Sabine tells her she's one of Sophie's friends and says she's here because Sophie wanted Hayley to have some company. In Girl in New Orleans, Hayley gets attacked by some warlocks because of Agnes' plan to kill her and her baby. Klaus is upset and believes it was Sophie's fault. Hayley tells him Sophie had nothing to do with this and it was Agne's fault. In Sinners and Saints, Hayley sees Sophie leaving and convinces her to let her go as well. This leads to Hayley, Sophie, and Rebekah going out into the bayou to find out answers about Hayley's guardian wolf but they find out nothing. In Fruit of the Poisoned Tree, Agnes kidnaps and injects the needle of sorrows into Sophie who is linked with Hayley so that it will kill Hayley's child by raising her temperature. While they're still linked together Sophie tries to help Hayley by giving her some special herbs to help lower her temperature. Sophie tells Elijah to get Hayley in the pool and to hold her. Hayley is saved as they're later un-linked by Davina. Hayley warns Sophie that if she tries to use her again, she'll kill her. In The Casket Girls, Sophie comes up with a plan to continue the harvest. Sophie contacts Hayley and promises that she will undo the curse Marcel put on her family if Hayley tells her where Celeste's body is buried. Hayley reveals the area where Sophie soon digs and unravels Celeste's grave. Quotes : Hayley To Sophie: I know you were just using me to save your people, but try it again, and I'll kill you. :-- Fruit of the Poisoned Tree : : Hayley: Look, Sophie, I told you everything that I found. : Sophie: You said he buried her between two lovely oak saplings. News flash-- that was two hundred years ago. They're all just trees now. : Hayley: You want to be the all-powerful witch, keep looking. Say a prayer. Have a little faith. You can do this :-- The Casket Girls Trivia *Sophie has used Hayley twice to help her complete the harvest. *Sophie's niece Monique has killed both of them only Hayley has returned from the dead as undead hybrid while Sophie is still dead. Gallery Sophiehaylay.jpg Casket43.jpg Casket42.jpg Casket45.jpg Casket44.jpg The-originals-sinners-and-saints-photos.jpg References See also Category:Relationships Category:Enemy Relationship Category:Friendly Relationship